


I win

by MakennaSweets1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dean Winchester In Love, Laser Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakennaSweets1967/pseuds/MakennaSweets1967
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	I win

Castiel crept around the old wooden pallets, not making a sound as he went. His weapon gripped firmly in both hands looking for his victim. The building dark only illuminated by a few colored strobe lights. Loud music blared throughout the building almost too loud to think. 

He spotted his victim, the blond tuff's on his head shining with blue and purple as the lights cascaded over him. Cas nearly froze on spot enraptured by his beauty, the way he was almost every time he saw him. Letting him admire his best friend for a mere moment. Still, he forged on, letting the weapon fall to his side. Just a few more steps, the man - Dean - hadn't noticed him. This gave him a chance to move in without getting shot himself. 

Castiel slammed him against the cement wall. 

Dean's large emerald eyes met his wide with fear and surprise. Cas could tell he was trying to decipher his intentions. 

This is a fight yet here they stood here like this. A string of passion caught between the two, as they stood nose to nose. Once a best friend's but right now they are fighting on different sides of the same war. 

”Dean” Cas growled lowly in Dean’s ear, his breath sending shivers down his spine. 

Dean gulped his cheeks flushed pink at the way Cas looked at him. A devilish smirk on Cas’s mouth, he nearly forgot where they were ”Cas?”

Castiel smile at the heat on Dean’s cheeks he had him just where he wanted him.

Leaning down he let their lips meet, all the thoughts Dean once had gone. His arms slumped down by the intensity of Cas’s kiss, his gun falling to the ground. For a moment the rest of the world faded away, and then it didn't. Cas pulled back looking at Dean a mold of jello. Dean blinked his eyes open a lazy smile splayed on his face. 

Bam. 

Castiel’s gun went off right as he pulled away. The laser hitting Dean’s vest square in the chest. The light fizzing out on the vest’s screen; dot by dot. 

At first, Dean hadn't realized what happened still leaning against the wall to keep his balance. The simple small kiss left Dean railing, his eyes glazed over with daze. Then his face was overcome with realization. 

”I win” Cas chuckled touching his lips where they had met with his best friends just moments before. Then he strutted away his laser gun held proudly in hand. 

Dean gasped ”Wait a minute you sneaky little angel” he took after him.


End file.
